Transition
by msnerd
Summary: Tris is disregarded by everyone, and she lives in her own bubble. She dreams to be able to become a singer, but will she be able to do it? Follow her deep understanding of life and how it is, while facing jocks, drama, and bad-boy Four.
1. Chapter 1

Everything in my head screams fake.

"Tris, baby, why don't you go do some homework; I'm going to faint soon if you don't."

Mom, really? You're going to faint? _Fake._

"Hon, why don't you take after more of your brother. Look at him, working hard and all."

_Fake._

You only say these things to try and win me over, so I can do the things that you want me to do, and make you look like the 'perfect mother'.

"Sweetie –"

But before she can say one more thing, I whip my uneven, dirty blonde hair around, which smacks her right in the face.

Her face goes from surprise, to anger and disbelief.

"Shut up," I say. "Oh, and fuck you."


	2. Chapter 2

Nobody really knows me.

Except maybe Christina, my only friend.

Heck, Christina doesn't even know me, who I really am. I'm what you call, a wallflower. I stick with the rules, never speak up in class, people call my mysterious and plain, but I like to think that I don't give a fuck what goes around me, and neither will the others. I don't think anyone would notice if I just disappeared one day.

That's how high school works for me. There's the jocks, the nerds, the cheerleaders, and the a bunch of other cliques. I'm one of the clique person. And my life is, to bluntly put it, boring. You wake up, go to school, hear stupid rumors all around, go back home, finish homework, mope around, eat, mope around some more. Just regular stuff. It's just how it is for me.

This morning, is like any other.

"Hurry up punk!" That's Caleb. He's with the cool kids. The jocks. He dates the cheerleaders, sweep girls off their feet with his charming, boyish good looks, captain of the basketball _and_ soccer team, and to top it all off, a straight-A smart ass.

I don't think anyone knows that I'm his sister. He doesn't want people knowing it either. I mean, who would want a quiet, pathetic, ugly, anti-social girl to be his sister. I would embrass him.

Still, he drives me to school, but not before Mom fixes his perfect curls, gives him a healthy breakfast, while tossing me a rotten apple. Great.

Caleb's lambourghini zooms down the street, and I try my best to smooth out any wrinkles in my shirt. I can still look good, even if no one notices me. Caleb drops me off at the street next to the school. It's a usual ritual now. I cross the street and walk over, while he cruises in with style.

Arriving at my locker is… difficult, to say the least. I get shoved around by my brother's friends, especially by his trusty sidekick, Four.

"Did you pour a half gallon of mud or something in you hair, cause it looks like you just stepped out of a barn with the pigs!"

"Ew, someone get me a bag, I think I'm about to throw up from the stench."

Then, there's Brittany, my brother's lovely girlfriend: "Scurry on, you little rat…" See what I mean by lovely? It's their thing now, to stand there every morning and taunt the others that they think are lower than them.

And all I do, is trudge to my locker. Christina greets me with the usual "don't let it get to you, they're stupid" speech. I sort of sigh and groan at the same time.

She takes it that I'm feeling terrible about myself, and continues ranting.

I just want her to stop the making a pitful attempt to comfort me. I don't like pity, or any type of comfort actually.

I have music class first thing. I have been told at a young age that I have a good voice, but years of torment from the school jerks and my mom have brought down my confidence. Even worse, it's my turn to sing today.

I walk in, hoping my teacher, Tori, wouldn't see me or forget that I have to start the class with a song today. I hope hard, crossing my fingers and toes, but no such luck.

As I walk to the piano, I hear the boos of the popular by my ears. My face burns with humiliation. Screw them all, I think. I will show them who I am.

I sit myself down in front of the piano. I had originally planned to sing some crap music that they have these days, but I have a different plan now.

The thing is, I write music, and there's this tune I have been humming that I can't give words to. So that's what I do, I make up lyrics right here and now.

I come in late, but I catch on quick, pouring all my emotions, all my anger towards my mother and Caleb and Four and Brat Brittany and everyone else, and all my insecurities into lyrics.

_1 and 2 and 3 and…._


	3. Chapter 3

And I sing. I don't just screech like other people do, but I actually let the sad notes that carry the weight of my life flow out like water.

_You know you taunt me and break me through,_

_You know you pound me and make me feel pain._

_But don't you worry now, I'm close to crushing now._

_So close to the cracks, that cover my heart._

I am ready for the chorus, and words pour out of mouth like a dam that is finally unplugged.

_But don't you know that whatever you do,_

_I will never bow down to your rules._

_I am flyin', flyin', and knowin' that I_

I hit the high note on 'I' perfectly, and my own voice stuns me. Everyone else sitting there is invisible. I haven't felt this way since my father was alive.

My father.

… _I'm not alone._

It's over. The lyrics means so much to me in a way that it never could. The leftover feelings of nervousness, any traces of stage fright is gone. Right now, it's just me, myself, and my lyrics.

I hadn't realize that tears were leaking out of my eyes, leading a thin salty trail down my cheek.

I wipe my face roughly with the back of my hand, and return hastily to my seat.

"Woah." Tori breaks the silence. "That- That was something else." She chuckles nervously, but I think I see something like awe on her face.

"Was that original?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well, I think you just earned yourself the last performance slot in the upcoming prom."

Everyone wants to perform at prom. It's like an actual concert, the only time we have an actual stage, actual microphones, huge sound system, an amazing backup band, and the lights. Oh, the lights. Shining bright and big, igniting your future, showing you its path, to be onstage.

But that wasn't what I focused on. All I could hear was the word 'prom'. Mom would never let me go. She thinks I'd make a fool of myself in front of all the other pretty girls that go. I would be the dove in the ravens, except this time, I'm the ugly raven in a crowd of doves.

I find myself panicking.

" , I don't have to perform, I'm sure there's someone else you can get that's better, or even prettier, someone who can give out stage presence-"

Tori snaps out of her stupor, and asks the class instead: "Should Tris perform for us at our prom?"

A chorus of enthusiastic "yes" greets her. Obviously, I think, nothing from the populars. But when I looked up, I see Four slack-jawed, with his crystal dark blue orbs aimed right at me. What does he want now?

He just nods, agreeing with the rest of the class, but his gaze never falters, and his eyes is covered with a sheen of liquid. Four, is crying.

The great Four, handsome, tall, brooding, player of the school, never once seen to cry, not even shed a single tear at his worst basketball game, is crying.

I just raise my eyebrow at him. He understands the song. So? Whatever. That is not my business, nor do I care.

Tori turns back to me, with a look that says 'you better.' So I nod very, very cautiously,

The rest of the class was uneventful. I became the wallflower again. Yet during that entire class, I could feel Four's stare burning a hole at the back of my head. Stare all he wants, but there's no way he can have a chance in getting into my pants. None at all.

As I rush out of the classroom, Four runs up to me.

"Never knew you could sing like that, considering you came from a pigsty."

"Shut the eff up, Four. You don't know me. And you were the one who couldn't shut your trap and who couldn't countain his baby tears. Aww, do you need a tissue?"

That shut him up, real good.

I just turned and sashayed away from him, towards Christina.

"What do you think you are doing, fraternizing with the enemy. You know he's danger, and you know he's just trying to get in your pants like he's done with all the other pathetic excuse of human beings. Cough, more like sluts." Christina exclaims angrily.

"I know, I know Chrissy. I told him to shut up about my singing. Oh, and I forget to tell you: I'm performing at prom." I told her nonchalantly. I didn't tell

Her face goes from angry to overjoyed.

"That's awesome Tris! It's finally your time to shine in front of everyone, to show off that set of killer vocals you've got." She jumps up and down, while hugging me close.

It's time like these where I really, really like Christina as my friend.

By the time I get home, I'm worn out from the days' rumors about me and my singing. All I could hear were the whispers of people, commenting ugly things. I'm used to it.

My mom steps out.

"Hi baby, how's school?"

_Fake_. She never asks me about school. She must know about the singing rumor. She won't allow me to go.

"It was fine, Mom."

_Fake. _The voice in my head warns me.

"Ok, well, I heard from you brother that you were going to be performing at prom, upon request of your teacher. Is that true?"

Oh crap. Screw my brother. Screw Four for telling him. It was definitely Four. He had to find a way to get me back.

"Mom, you know I don't plan on singing." _Lies _"My teacher probably had a spur of thought, and had to blurt it out." _Maybe _"I won't go."

"Good girl." Mom seems to visibly relax at my words.

I take the opportunity to rush up stairs. Not before my mom telling me to make dinner for myself because she has night shift and that Caleb is going to another party, because he's so popular, and smart, and blah, blah, blah, blah.

Does she ever shut up?


	4. Chapter 4

I lounge around a bit, before deciding to call Christina. I invited her over, and she immediately agreed.

But not before telling me that she's bringing a surprise. Honestly, how old is that girl?

Still, I was kind of excited to see her stupid surprise.

When the doorbell rings, I jump down from my coach and run to the door. As soon as I open it though, my smile falls flat from my face.

"Christina, did you seriously brought a guy here?"

"He's not just some guy, he's one of my friends." She interjects. I let out a sigh. Christina is trying to play matchmaker again.

I take a close look at the boy. Tall, muscular, bronzed skin, and warm hazel eyes. He doesn't seem half bad. Then I remember where I have seen that face.

He looks like a younger version of Caleb's second-hand man, Zeke. His cousin, or brother, maybe.

I decided to give him a chance.

I gave them a flippant wave of my hand, and they both scurry in. For a second, the boy pause by the doorway to drink it all in. The mahogany furnitures, antique stuff all over the place, and not a speck of dust in sight.

"Tris, woah. You've got a really nice house." The boy commented.

I just nodded curtly at him. There's no way he's getting me to talk to him that easily. Not playing hard to get, just protecting myself from futuristic harms.

He sticks out his arm at me.

"I'm Uriah. My asshole bro Zeke is friends with your asshole bro. You're probably not going to take my hand, but ok." I try hard not to laugh at his comment, but I do shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you too. And my bro is an asshole, I'm glad that you know that."

Christina comes out again with lemonade, and sees us shaking hands. All she does is squeal.

"Omg, Tris, I knew you would be able to talk to a guy normally!"

Did she honestly think I couldn't talk to a freggin' guy?

But I'm pretty sure she was right.

* * *

After 2 hours of giggling and laughing and talking, I send Uriah and Christina off. Uriah is so easy to talk to, made me laugh so hard when he told me the time he pulled a prank on my brother's clique: getting paint in their hair. When he tried to make faces of the surprised Brittany, I died laughing. He also did try to imitate her, which is actually quite good.

It's easy enough, really. You just have to pucker your lips, and sound like some pig that's dieing.

"O-M-G, my extensions of fake blonde hair is like, all covered in green paint! Like, I spent 800 bucks for those, and now they're ruined. Like, omg, when I find out who did this, they gon' go down!" Uriah imitated her punching the air, and then slipped on my carpet, result in landing butt-first on the ground.

I have never laughed so hard in my life.

He didn't even get mad at my snarkiness. Most people chose to ignore me, but when I sassed him, he didn't even flinch.

"So, are you new here or something? I don't think I have seen you around the school."

I got quite offended by that.

"Yes, of course I'm new here. That's why I have a brother whose super popular, and that's why I get shoved around in school." I snarled at him.

"Oh, I didn't know that, but you can help me prank them next time. That always makes me feel better. And you're like a wallflower, so, I can't really, ya know, get to know you much…"

The idea of a prank made me feel better. I'm not missing out on a chance to ruin my brother's stupid social life.

* * *

After they left, I cooked myself a meager dinner, ate, washed the dishes, finished an essay, and went to bed. Normal routine.

Caleb came back, at like, 2 in the morning, drunk and mumbling from the party, talking about something like kissing this redhead, and it felt way better than Brittany. It was kinda hard to sleep with him grumbling about the same thing over and over again.

"Oh, yessssss. Her lips were so soft, and kissable, and I just-" He stopped to groan, and went on mumbling some more.

Suddenly, the word 'prank' came into my mind.

I hopped out of bed, grabbed my phone, and recorded everything the drunk had to say.

I had to admit, my plan was so evil, I almost cackled like a witch because of it.

Guess whose going to come home all pissed off from a breakup tomorrow?

* * *

Next morning, as soon as I enter the school, I go to find Uriah. He stands with a group of people, Christina being one of them.

"Oh hey Tris, these peeps are my fabulous friends."

"Seriously Uri? Peeps?" The blonde questions. "Oh, and I'm Marlene, the nice one who doesn't like being called peeps."

"I don't like it either. I'm Lynn, and Marlene is my girlfriend."

Blunt much? I didn't know what to say.

"Um… Yea, got that." What else could I say?

"She's kidding," Marlene added.

Oh. Oh ok. That was awkward.

The others went around in circles introducing themselves.

"Al" "Molly" "Will" "Drew" "Peter, and I don't like you" Screw him. "Eric, and I don't like you either." Screw him too.

Well, what a nice bunch.

I ignore Peter and Eric, and instead turn to Uriah and tell him my plan.

"We gather near Caleb's locker first. I know that he always has a make-out session with the Brat before class starts. Right when the bell rings, we play the recording from a megaphone. Of course, Brittany will get mad, do all the fake 'I thought I could trust you', Caleb is going to sputter and get agitated. Here comes the cool part. Every time Caleb gets pissed his hands goes everywhere. We will sneak behind him, and throw a bucket of ice water on Brittany. It will look like Caleb did it. If we are lucky, we can film the entire thing, and, maybe Caleb will go crazy enough with his hands to slap Brittany!"

"That's some plan," Uriah looks at me in awe. "Not so sure about the slapping part…"

Yea, ok, whatever. So maybe that part came in last minute.

* * *

**Hello, my fellow readers! I hope you are all enjoying this little idea I had. This is my first fanfic, and I really do hope you guys can appreciate it, and also give some critiques. Constructive criticism is always good.**

**So, read and review!**


End file.
